1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a so-called "power window" which is opened and closed by an electric power derived from a vehicle such as an automobile
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a power window is adapted to become operative when the ignition switch of ignition circuit for an engine is closed. Therefore, when a driver who notices after removing the ignition key and getting out of the car that he or she forgot to close the window, the driver must insert the ignition key again to close the ignition switch for closing the open window, inconveniently.